


Playful fixation

by Fangs_and_Felines



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Lesbian, Lesbians, Oops, Padawan, Puppy Love, Togruta - Freeform, forgot to post sooner, mirilian, more gay Star Wars characters, old drabble request, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangs_and_Felines/pseuds/Fangs_and_Felines
Summary: A quite study session between padawans Shaak Ti and Luminara Unduli gets a little side fracked. Neither of them mind an awful lot, but their relationship is still a little awkward and just beginning to bloom. Kisses and affection are something they're still getting used too, but they're quite fond of each other.Another drabble request from tumblr, I just wrote this one forever ago and totally forgot to post it. Oops.





	

Fascinated didn't begin to describe how she studied the other. Her palm was pressed to the inside of her cheek, lilac gaze just watching. Shaak wondered, if her lips were naturally the dark purple, almost black, shade. Or were they tattooed, like the tiny diamonds the trained down to her chin? Flighty mind wandered to the diamonds themselves, wondering which was the first to be placed. How much did it hurt? Was she proud of it?

A dreamy sigh escaped the Togruta, her own white lips pursing tight. There was a million questions she wanted to ask, that she didn't have the bravery in the moment to ask about. Sometimes, when they were close and it was quiet, Luminara let her drag her thumb across them. She was always careful when she did, her nails were sharp and she never wanted to hurt her. If she was lucky, her Mirilian counterpart would shiver with goosebumps. Once she kissed Shaak's palm, her lips were so soft and warm, it made her gasp and squirm a bit. They didn't talk about that moment out in public.

Fingers curled into her palm, Shaak pressing her face into them to hide her curiosity. She was humming, it was rather low. It caught the attention of Luminara, who's own expression was of soft curiosity. A pale blue rose on her cheeks, stripes on her montrals and lekku matching the flush. Even though she wasn't looking at her anymore, Shaak heard the others chuckle. It didn't help her flush, but she moved her hand from her mouth before turning her attention back to the Mirilian.

"Luminara?" She said it in a murmur, a shyness evident in her tone.

"Yes?" Eyelashes batted to the Togruta, an emerald flush to her cheeks.

"Um," Hand pressed to her mouth again, shoulders shrugging. "Can I kiss you?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Both of Shaak's hands were taken into Luminara's, a warm purr pressed into the kiss. All earlier curiosities about the others lips were faded, completely indulged in the kiss. It was better then just staring, longing. She was soft and warm, and her lips were Shaak's to kiss, which was all that mattered the moment.


End file.
